The objective of the Anesthesia Research Center, Department of Anesthesiology, University of Washington, which was established in 1968, is to define, investigate and solve major problems in anesthesia and related fields and to contribute knowledge which will have relevance to other clinical disciplines and basic sciences. This Center incorporates a research training capability for M.D.'s and Ph.D.'s interested in anesthesia-related research. The research programs of the Center for the coming year relate to: 1) cellular biochemical mechanisms of anesthetic action with emphasis on studies of nerve conduction, rapid axonal transport and pharmacokinetics of local anesthetics in nerve; 2) respiration, with studies of chemical regulation of breathing and regulation of brain acid-base balance and investigation of the interaction between pulmonary blood flow and gas exchange in animal models of the adult respiratory distress syndrome; 3) neuropharmacology with studies on the effects of anesthetics on dorsal horn synapsis and the excitatory neurotransmitter; 4) obstetric anesthesia and perinatal biology, with studies of effects of regional anesthesia and other modalities in parturient human beings and pharmacokinetics on the fetal effects of local anesthetics in animals; 5) regional anesthesia, with studies of pharmacokinetics and physiological effects of regional anesthesia and local anesthetic, including pharmacokinetics, in normal man with and without surgery and with trauma; 6) pain with both behavioral and neurophysiological studies of pain mechanisms and pain pathways. Seven major projects in these areas funded by the Anesthesia Research Center represent 48 percent by funding of the total research activity.